Xelor
Xelor appear as mummy-like humanoids with robotic features. In the beginning there were no clocks, no watches, no cuckoos... not so much as a wooden stick stuck in the mud to tell the time with a simple shadow. Until one day, the god Xelor took up his Hammhour which shone with the light of timeless infinity. His great hammer fell upon the earth, and made a funny little noise - 'TICK'. Xelor struck once more, and behold, a ringing 'TOCK' resounded and Xelor saw that it was good. Placing the noises in his great satchel for safekeeping, he took some gears and, adding two or three Timemites, the god created the Divine Clock. Xelor's disciples are created in the image of their god, and like their master, their favorite tactic involves messing about with ticks and tocks. For them, a clock hand packs more punch than the five-fingered kind and time is a lethal weapon - just watch them control the initiative and movement of their enemies. They love using their tick-tock tactics to play with time. Fascinated with clockwork mechanisms of all kinds, they can’t bear to see a single second slip through their fingers… or a single enemy! Here’s a tip: if you see them fiddling with their clock hands, run for your life, or the bell will soon be tolling for you… As patient students of technique, they are often to be seen passing the time with Otomai's Disciples. Class Spells The class spells available to members of the Xelor class are: Other features *'Archetype:' Time wizards, Mechanical clocks, Disabler. *'Unique features:' AP manipulation, Initiative manipulation, Dial *'Strike power:' Good. Area effects and distance damage. *'Flexibility:' Average. Can limit enemies' actions, but at the cost of the Xelor's damage output. *'Team play:' Good. AP bonuses, and spells that can restrict an opponent's damage output. *'Combat position:' Flanking. Their durability is not high, but their attacks can limit the actual attacks output. *'Good targets:' Opponents with a single costly attack. *'Bad targets:' Multiple opponents, or opponents with multiple cheap attacks, or spare AP. Spell-branch features *'Air:' Damage for AP/ini loss, Teleporting. Damage dealer. *'Fire:' Damage/ini loss, and Area effects. *'Water:' AP removal/AP buffing. *'Support:' Dial, AP managment, Mummification. History The Xelor class of Wakfu originated from the first Ankama title Dofus, in which they were a mummified character that controlled time and magic. However, Ankama has completely redesigned their appearance, so that instead of being a small race, they are now the same height as everyone else. This is in part due to the technologies used to make Wakfu which means all the player models use exactly the same base model. Preview spells Ankama previewed a small selection of spells during the initial design period of Wakfu. Though examples of the desired shape of the class, most of these spells didn't make it through to the current version without some alterations. Trivia *Reading Xelor backwards gives you Rolex, which is a very expensive watch brand in real life. *The North American Server is named after Nox, a Xelor character from the Wakfu cartoon. Image Gallery External Links *Xelor at Wakfu's Official Site *Xelor Forum at Wakfu's official forums. *Xelor at Dofus' Official Site *Xelor at Dofus Wikia de:Xelor es:Xelor fr:Le Sablier de Xélor it:Xelor pt:Xelor's Sandglass ru:Кселор (Xelor) zh:Xelor Category:Class